


Сложный выстрел

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Сложный выстрел

Мастерства не надо — позерства ради на глазах девчонок и новичков тетиву спустить — и, почти не глядя, угодить в мишень с пятисот шагов. И пять стрел на скорость вогнать не чудо — хоть в кленовый прутик, хоть в бычий глаз. В колчане салонного робингуда этих трюков полный боезапас.  
Сложным выстрелом хвастаться так легко им, щеголять улыбкой, лихой и злой. Только те, чей навык проверен боем, измеряют сложность иной шкалой.  
Для атаки или для обороны выбрав место где-то меж верхотур, Клинт сшибал стрелой боевые дроны, разрезал горящий бикфордов шнур. Если сбит бывал — успевал в паденье в щель стены загнать альпинистский крюк.  
Не бывало так, чтобы пред мишенью спасовали Бартон и верный лук.  
А сейчас задачу почти смешную получил — и вроде вопросов нет. Перед ним противник, считай, вплотную, под плащом — никчемный бронежилет. (А жилет, хотя неплохая штука, с трех шагов еще никого не спас: ведь не в корпус снайпер пробьет из лука, а промежду глаз — или просто в глаз.)  
Лишь одно мешает, коль приглядеться: только что коварный заезжий бог острый посох Клинту направил в сердце — и скрутил беднягу в бараний рог. В поединке с древним бессмертным асом человек, понятно, всегда слабей. И проклятый камень холодным гласом призывает властно: убей, убей.  
И не в силах выстоять в центре бури, все вложив в отчаянный злой порыв, Клинт стреляет в грудь — и директор Фьюри (всем богам назло) остается жив.


End file.
